Cardcaptors: The Saga of Time
by EmblemDuelist
Summary: Cardcaptor-Castlevania crossover. After aquiring the Hope Card, 14 year old Sakura Avalon resumes her normal life with her friends. But she never expected that she and her friends will assist the Guardian of Time in defending time against an dark force.
1. The begining

_Hey CCS fans! The story I'm about to do is a Cardcaptors-Castlevania crossover. Actually, I'm using one character from the Castlevania universe. The character's name is Aeon. He appears in Castlevania: Judgement, a fighting game for the Wii. Mind you, I do not own a Wii, but I've seen some videos on Youtube, and he's alright. Enjoy the ride! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Castlevania or Card Captor Sakura. I own the antagonist of the story: Advent_

* * *

_"My name is Aeon. I'm the Guardian of Time. I travel through the voids of time to observe various happenings in different eras. However, I am the Guardian of Time for a reason. Sometimes there are...disturbances in the flow of time. It is my mission to eliminate these disturbances, to preserve the chronicles of time. I have been doing quite well by myself. However, I have encountered an ominous force that is too powerful for me to handle on my own. His name is Advent. Somehow he, like every other disturbance I encountered, acquired the power to travel to different timelines. And, in the process, Advent erased those different timelines from the pages of history, be it past, present or future. His power is unlike any I've faced before. Even though I managed to seal him, it will not last forever. In conclusion, I have decided to seek out someone from any timeline who is capable of assisting me in permanently eliminating this threat. So far, I have been unsucessful. The people I saw potential in never even got by my first trial. Now I do not have time left. Advent will break free of his prison in 5 months, free to ruin the fabrics of time yet again. And so, once again, I seek out the chosen one. It begins once more."_

_Cardcaptors: The Saga of Time_

_Prolouge end_


	2. Power Trial

_"I have searched throughout the chronicles of different timelines, yet I am still unable to find the perfect ally in time's darkest hour. Only 2 months are left until Advent can cause further contamination. Just when I was about to lose hope, I felt another powerful force. I arrived, only to be a little surprised at the source of this power. The power was coming from a little girl, about 14 years of age. Although, it seems that this power is something that I have felt a long time ago. Of course, I was skeptical, but time was against me, so my opinion was of little importance at the moment. And so, I have found another potential ally. The first trial will begin once more. I do not know why, but that girl might be the ally I have been searching for."

* * *

  
_

Chapter 1: Power Trial.

"I slept through another Math class yet again..." A apricot haired girl said with almost zero energy.

"Sakura, you should try staying up sometime." A black haired girl said seriously, but still kept her serene grace in check.

"I know Madison, but the teacher is sooo boring..."

It is Friday afternoon in Tomoeda, the summer breeze blowing around quite gently. The sun enveloped the city with its orange rays. Sakura Avalon is going home after another day in middle school went by. Alongside her was her best friend, Madison Talyor. Also with them was a brown haired boy.

"Don't worry about it too much. I know you won't sleep when I'm tutoring you in Math." the boy said while petting Sakura's head.

"Hee hee... Thanks Li." said a blushing Sakura.

"Aw..I still can't get over how cute you two are together." Madison said, looking at the couple with admiration.

"It's not like that..." Sakura said, but she did not put much effort into it. It is true. She and Li are a couple now, ever since that day they confessed their feelings of true love towards each other. There is no denying it, even if Tory is against it.

"Hey, you guys," Sakura suddenly said. "I've been having a strange dream."

"What kind of dream?" Li asked with concern.

"I'm not entirely sure...but I was fighting against someone. Someone I don't even know." Sakura said, a little depressed.

"Now, now, don't breath too much into it." Madison said calmly. "You survived every obstacle thrown at you, so I know, without a doubt, that you will get by this one."

"Besides..." Li started, stroking Sakura's hair. "You're not alone. Yue and Keroberos are with you. I'm with you as well."

"Thanks, you two. I really needed to hear that," Sakura said, smiling, but also her face was a little red. "Li..."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that your hair is so soft."

"No...I like it. Could you...stroke my hair for a bit longer?" Sakura's face was ruby red.

"Sure." Li smiled. Madison happily mused to herself, enjoying the blossoming romance unfold in front of her. Soon, the friends went their separate ways, to their homes. Later, Sakura arrived at her home. Now that Sakura's dad have half of Clow Reed's magical power, Kero has no reason to sneak around anymore. Of course, when it comes to food, he had to be contained. She prepared dinner, and the moment she was done, her dad and Tory came home and she greeted them. They ate, while discussing what their day was like. Sakura then took a bath, and soon after watching some TV and doing her homework, she went to bed.

* * *

While Sakura was sleeping, she was dreaming again. It's the same she was having for the past few days. She was walking down the street, her staff in her, preparing for some battle. She then stopped. Opposite to her was a dark robed man, with a well crafted sword, jewels decorating the hilt. He grinned.

"I have been waiting for you, Sakura Avalon."

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"My name is not important. I'm just here to test you. To see if your are capable of facing the threat descending upon time. Now, let's begin!"

The mysterious man charged in, his sword descending. Sakura blocks the attack with her staff, but she was wobbly, struggling to stand on her feet. This enemy's strong. Very strong. And the pain felt real. Sakura suddenly realized that she wasn't dreaming; she was actually fighting a powerful foe. Each time his blade and her staff clashed, she struggled to stay up.

"Surely, this is not the best you can do, Sakura Avalon! Show me your power!" The man said, readying another attack. Sakura took out one her trusty Sakura Cards and activated its power.

"Jump!" She yelled. At that moment, she was surrounded by a magic veil temporarly. She then jumped very high, avoiding the man's attack.

"What!?" The surprised man said.

"Now, for my counterattack! Arrow!" At Sakura's command, a little girl appeared. "Go for it!" At her command, Arrow fired an array of arrows towards the man. However, with a swing of his blade, all the arrows were turned into dust. Sakura and Arrow were surprised. As soon as Sakura landed, he was diving, ready to plunge his sword into her.

"This battle is over!" yelled the man. But he once again clashed, but this time, with another sword user. Sakura smiled. Li Shoaran came to her aid when she needed it the most.

"I came right on time! Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yes...I'm fine, especially now that you're here, Li."

"How did you get here, and where is Kero?"

"I'm not sure how I got out here...I guess I was sleepwalking..and I guess Kero is-"Sakura began explaining, but she was cut off by the man, who was getting impatient.

"I masked my prescene from that stuffed animal, and everyone who had magic power, but to think you were able to detect this battle, Li Shoaran."

"What? How do you know my name?" Li asked.

"Enough talk! It is time to beat you both!" The man said with rage. He proceeded to lounge at them. Li took out a talisman and equipped it to his sword.

"Element Fire!" Li yelled. Fire came out of the talisman and it was about to engulf the man, but he used his sword to reduce the fire into embers. Their swords collided with each other a few times.

"That's it! Time to help Li out! Thunder, Sword, lend me your power now!" At that command, Sakura's staff transformed into the Sword, and Thunder surrounded it with its static power. Sakura charged in and slashed at the man, but she missed. Or did she? The electricity from the sword, thanks to the Thunder Card, connected with the man. He screamed in pain.

"Gah! Superb combination. But it'll take more than that to beat me!" He said confidently.

"You're right about that!"

"What!?" the man said, very shocked. The reason? Li right under him. Right there, Li launched him into the air with a powerful kick.

"Do it now, Sakura!" yelled Li.

"With pleasure, Li!" said Sakura. She swung her blade, releasing some lightning into the air. There was nothing the mysterious man could do but get hit the ground hard. Before he got up again, Li and Sakura pointed their swords at him. He knew he was beat.

"Heh. looks like you kids are the real deal. Using teamwork instead of strength; this never happened before...You pass." He said, smiling.

"Tell us about this "threat" you're talking about!" Sakura demanded.

"You'll find out the truth eventually."

"What!?" Sakura said, but before she could say anything else, the man vanished.

"Sakura, you're not hurt are you?" Li asked with concern.

"No, I'm alright...Thanks to you, Li." Sakura said, smiling at him. "But I'm worried about this threat..."

"Don't worry, Sakura," Li said, petting her head. "We'll get by this together."

"Mm...Thank you, Li." Sakura said, smiling and blushing.

* * *

In the voids of time, a silver haired man is deep in thought, after watching Sakura's battle.

"Interesting...She passed my first trial. No one before her did. Now, on to the next one."


End file.
